


A not-so-lonely melody

by cherrycerise



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cute, Drabble, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Music, One Shot, Tears, they don't do anything more than friends would do, which is why I also tag the friend-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycerise/pseuds/cherrycerise
Summary: After the events of the first trial, Kiibo comes to console Shuichi in the Ultimate Pianist Lab, listening to the songs Kaede mentioned until Shuichi falls asleep.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi (implied), K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	A not-so-lonely melody

Shuichi was curled up in a ball under the grand piano in the centre of the room, tears streaming down his face. Piano music came from the CD player, echoing throughout the room.

Through the loud sounds of the piano music, and his position facing away from the door, he didn’t see Kiibo enter.

“Shuichi!” Kiibo said, announcing his presence after taking a few steps toward Shuichi. He expressed a forlorn looking smile. “I… Well, I suspected you might be here.”

Shuichi propped himself up with a hand, turning to face Kiibo. “W-what?”

Kiibo knelt down next to the piano. “Um… do you mind if I sit with you?”

Shuichi smiled up at him, still crying slightly. He sniffled. “T-that’s fine. Yeah. We… can lie under the piano together, if you’d like.” He moved into a position of lying down flat, so that there was space beside him. "I don't really want... to move, right now."

“Of course.” Kiibo moved from a crouch to lie on the floor next to Shuichi.

They laid in silence for a few moments, staring up at the underside of the piano and listening to the music permeating the room.

“Were these… Kaede’s favourite songs?” Kiibo asked.

“Heh… something like that.” He smiled as he turned toward Kiibo and held out his hand, which had some writing scrawled on it. “I wrote down… all the songs she mentioned to me.” A frown came over his face again. “All the… memories we had.”

Kiibo grabbed ahold of Shuichi’s hand, reading the words on it. “Thank you, Shuichi. Now I understand.” After a few more seconds of thought, he continued. “Yes… that’s all in my memory bank. It is clear she was extremely enthusiastic about her talent.”

He turned over Shuichi’s palm in his hand a couple of times, before laying his hand in a resting position, without letting go of Shuichi’s.

“Kaede… she inspired us all. She was… a true friend.” Kiibo said after a few seconds.

“Yeah… I truly wish she was still alive…” Agreeing in a pained voice, he gripped Kiibo’s hand in return. “I really loved her… I wanted to spend more time together…”

“I know everyone feels the loss.” Kiibo said in reply, attempting to reassure. “There was unmistakable sadness in their expressions.”

“What about you, Kiibo? Kaede… she really appreciated your help, you know?” he asked.

A smile came across his face. “Well, I am the Ultimate Robot after all. I’m prepared to help my classmates.” He lifted his head up. “I know we need to fulfil Kaede’s wish. If… it’s important to everyone, of course I’ll help!” “Thank you… Kiibo.” Shuichi said, sitting up as well to look over at Kiibo. “It’s… really hard for me to smile right now. Every time, I’ve have to make a conscious effort to. But… I really do appreciate it.”

He laid back down, still gently holding Kiibo’s hand. “Kiibo?” he asked after a second.

“Shuichi? What is it you wish to say?” Kiibo replied, tilting his head towards Shuichi a bit.

“…Could we sleep here tonight?” He asked quickly. 

Kiibo looked confused. “But… do you not want to sleep in a comfortable bed? It would be more healthy, at least.”

“It’s… it’s well-heated enough. Please… it’ll just be for today, Kiibo.”

“Hmmm… Okay.” He looked as if he was thinking. “Wait here for a minute, Shuichi. I have to go and get something.” He let go of Shuichi’s hand and got up.

“Ah- of course, Kiibo.” Shuichi said. He stared up at the underside of the piano as the CD continued to play.

His cheeks still felt wet from tears, but he was no longer crying. He turned his head to the door, trying to think of Kiibo. Trying to think of his classmates. Trying to think of… anything but the image of Kaede’s execution…

After what seemed like a few minutes, Kiibo had returned. He had a white duvet on his head, presumably from his room.

“Kiibo!” Shuichi said in greeting. “…Thank you for thinking of me.”

“Most welcome, Shuichi! I am always happy to be of assistance.” He laid the duvet over Shuichi, getting it over his face as well. Shuichi moved himself so that his face was out of the duvet again.

“Goodnight, Kiibo. I’ll… fall asleep to these piano notes.”

“Goodnight, Shuichi.” He laid back down next to Shuichi. “I shall also relax next to you, if that brings you comfort…”

“Of course. ...Thank you, Kiibo.” He reached a hand out from under the duvet to hold Kiibo’s again.

It wasn’t long before Shuichi fell asleep on the soft carpet of the Pianist Lab, with his hand held in Kiibo’s.


End file.
